Articles including a laminated foamed material for thermal insulation for constructions and for laggings for home appliances and vehicles are already known. It is also known to provide garments with foamed materials for thermal insulation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,539 discloses a thermally-insulating garment having a lining made of an expanded, closed-cell, cellular material, preferably polyvinyl chloride. However, this garment is thick and cumbersome and does not present sufficient buoyancy to support a person's weight in water.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,743 discloses a thermal insulating laminate for space and diving suits having a core made of an open- or closed-cell foamed material and a fluid impermeable rubber or plastic skin. This laminate gives moderate mobility, but is still enough cumbersome and has not sufficient buoyancy properties to serve as a life-saver device.
Moreover, polyethylene foams have been suggested as insulation or filters for life rafts and jackets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,147 suggests the use for such a purpose of a low density polyethylene foam which is processed with 1,2-dichlorotetrafluoroethene as foaming or blowing agent. The polyethylene and the blowing agent are heated under pressure and extruded into the atmosphere to form an expanded cellular mass. However, the obtained product is bulky and cumbersome in the practical use.